Some computing platforms provide data processing services for databases, web hosting, virtualized environments, etc. A number of these computing platforms incorporate multiple servers, where data and data processing operations are spread across the multiple servers. Sometimes a server must be shut down for maintenance, upgrades, repairs, etc. To enable such maintenance without disrupting service, the processes and data can be migrated from a first hardware resource (e.g., a first server) to a second hardware resource (e.g., a second server).